digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Monochromon
Monochromon is a Dinosaur Digimon. Monochromon has grown a rhinoceros-like horn on its snout. Its huge horn becomes large enough to account for half of its body length as it grows. The hard substance covering parts of its horn and half its body possesses hardness of the same quality as diamond, and it is said that there is nothing that cannot be penetrated by this horn. Monochromon can be said to be a Digimon that excels in both offense and defense. As it is herbivorous, it has a relatively docile personality, but once it is angered, it will continue to unleash terrifying counterattacks from its body like a heavy tank. Attacks *'Volcanic Strike' (Volcano Strike): A powerful flame shot. * *'Big Blaze' (Grand Fire) *'Guarding Tusk' (Gaudy Tusk): *'Fiery Breath' (Mega Flame): Sets off a blast of fire with a big fireball. *'Tomahawk Slash': Uses a machete-liek horn to slash the opponent. Design Etymologies ;Monochromon (モノクロモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Also a pun on "monochrome", referring to its black and white coloration. Fiction Digimon Adventure After escaping from , the are trapped by a cliff in the middle of two Monochromon fighting over territory, until the Digimon accidentally fall into the ocean. Another Monochromon is used by to pull his transport, while a group of them are stationed outside of 's Pyramid. These Monochromon are sucked into the vortex of Etemon's Dark Network along with the Tyrannomon and Gazimon, when Datamon infects it with a virus and drives it out of control. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Monochromon are recruitable enemies in Continent's Fortress, Shrine of Evil—Left, and Millenniummon's Lair.Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 A Monochromon is controlled by one of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings. It attacks the DigiDestined when they find the Digi-Egg of Courage and chases after them when they flee. It then engages in a fight and is freed from the Dark Ring by his "Fire Rockets". Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Monochromon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Gear Base 2. Monochromon digivolves from Betamon without a digi-egg in line 51.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers A Monochromon was destroyed by Gorillamon in Henry's computer game. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Monochromon are enemies in the Black Egg's Crevasse. The Monochromon card, titled "Volcano ST", is a Rank 3 card which teaches a Digimon the Volcano Strike technique. Volcano Strike raises PP while immobile.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Data Squad According to SaberLeomon, a Monochromon was among the Digimon deleted by Akihiro Kurata's forces 10 years before the series. Another Monochromon appears in the stasis tube's in Kurata's lab. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digital Monster X-Evolution A herd of Monochromon are run from and other Monochromon are part of 's rebel group. Digimon World A Monochromon allows Mameo to work in its shop in Great Canyon. If Mameo makes 3072 or more profit in one round of being at the shop, it then says it was a test and joins the city. Afterwards, its employment to the shop brings the Protection Floppy which prevents status ailments and costs 1200 bits each. During the mini game, Mameo's actions with a customer determine the next customer. Monochromon digivolves from either Agumon or Gabumon with a minimum of 1000 HP, 100 Defense, 100 Brains, and with 40 Weight, and can further digivolve into either or MetalMamemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. If it reaches 240 hours of life without digivolving to the Ultimate level, it has a 50% chance of digivolving to Vademon when praised or scolded. At 360 hours, it will digivolve to Vademon regardless. Drimogemon, under certain conditions, can digivolve to Monochromon. Digimon World 2 Monochromon digivolves from Elecmon and can further digivolve to Vermilimon. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Monochromon card is #017 and is a Champion level Fire-type card with 950 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Volcanic Strike": inflicts 540 damage. * "Big Blaze": inflicts 260 damage. * "Guarding Tusk": inflicts 200 damage, and sets the opponents attacks to 0. Digimon World 3 Monochromon is a collectable green card with 13/13 stats. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode A Monochromon in Railroad Plains plays hide and seek with Taiga. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Monochromon is #181, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 170 HP, 167 MP, 113 Attack, 99 Defense, 63 Spirit, 73 Speed, and 38 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 3 and Fire Aura3 traits. Monochromon digivolves from BlackAgumon and can digivolve to Vermilimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Monochromon, your Digimon must be at least level 19, with 220 Dragon experience. Monochromon can DNA Digivolve from Agumon and Gotsumon, if the base Digimon is at least level 15, with 150 Insect-Plant experience and 110 defense. Monochromon can DNA digivolve to MameTyramon with Shellmon or Ebidramon, to Triceramon with MoriShellmon, or to SkullGreymon with Ebidramon. Monochromon can be hatched from the Drago DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Monochromon is #132 and is a Earth Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Agumon (Black) and Hackmon, and can digivolve to Triceramon, SkullGreymon, and MetalTyrannomon. Its special attack is Volcanic Strike and its support skill is Iron Clad Defence which increases Defence by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Monochromon is #132 and is a Earth Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Agumon (Black) and Hackmon, and can digivolve to Triceramon, SkullGreymon, and MetalTyrannomon. Its special attack is Volcanic Strike and its support skill is Iron Clad Defence which increases Defence by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) Monochromon is one of the Digimon that the Dinosaurists use, alongside a Triceramon and a Tyrannomon, when fighting against Keisuke Amasawa's , , and as Keisuke had demanded they release all Digimon they had locked up in cages. They were winning with their more powerful Digimon, only for Keisuke's Digimon to digivolve into Seadramon, Golemon, and Kabuterimon, as well as Ryuji Mishima coming to Keisuke's aid and helping defeat the Hackers with his . The hackers are then forced to release all the Digimon they had locked up. Digimon World Championship Monochromon digivolves from Armadillomon and BlackAgumon and can digivolve to Triceramon, MetalTyrannomon, and SkullGreymon. Digimon Masters Monochromon is an enemy Digimon found in File Island Waterfront, Infinite Mountain Dungeon, Server Continent Canyon, and Server Continent Pyramid. Digimon Heroes! Monochromon can digivolve to Mammon. Digimon Soul Chaser Monochromon digivolves from BlackAgumon and Gotsumon and can digivolve to MetalTyrannomon and Triceramon. Notes and references